JUSTICE/Chapter 1
RENA I stepped across the border. It was official--I'd left Camp Half-Blood. I remembered suddenly the vow I'd taken when joining the Titan army: "I renounce the gods. They are evil and vain and cruel. I will see them destroyed. I will serve Kronos." Even after the titans lost, I never forgot that oath. Of course, I'd never really cared whether the titans came to power. I just wanted the gods to get a taste of thier own medicine for once. A girl walked out of the treeline and into my line of sight. She was almost my exact likeness, age and all. (Despite my request, she refused to appear older than 19, just 3 years older than me.) I'd died my black hair to resemble hers, with bloodred streaks through it. The sight of her filled my with the urge to punch someone- of course, this happens to anyone who gets near her. And yes, she was my mother. "Lyssa. What do you want?" The goddess of raging madness smiled. "I have something for you." She pointed at my throat, and a necklace appeared around it, made of silver and bronze and silver and studded with diamonds. "Take it off." she said. I unclasped the necklace and held it out in front of me, then watched as it expnde into a blade, curved like a cresent moon. My eyes widened. "A scythe?" It was about four feet, a little over half the size of the Titan Lord's weapon,and made purely of celestial bronze, but I recognized the desighn. I read the Latin inscription on the hilt. "Rabiem." Lyssa nodded. "It means 'Rage'. You wil need it for your future endeavors." I looked at her quizikly. "What endeavors?" Her smile turned sly. "You shall see." Then she dissapeared in a puff of bright red smoke. I held my breath until it dissapated--when inhaled the stuff caused insane hallucinations that could last for days. When it was safe, I cursed. Why must gods always be so vague? I shook my head and started toward the mainland. I had to hitch-hike to the city, but once I was there I went on foot. I'd turned Rabiem back into a necklace by pressing in one of the small diamond studs on the hilt. I was in a dark alley (it was the dead of night) when I sensed something was wrong. I took of Rabiem and shifted it back to a scythe, then turned to see three dracanae. I took one of them out within seconds, but when I turned to face the other two the were already obliterated. Standing over the powdered remains were two girls I guessed from thier weapons were demigods. I probably would have attacked them too (I don't much like other half-bloods) if I didn't recognize one of thier faces from the Titan army. "Ricky?" JESSICA I woke to knocking on my door. I groaned but got up to answer it. Standing there was my best friend, Stella Michaelson. "What?" I asked irratatedly. "There's a problem. Come on." she headed toward the Big House and I reluctantly followed. We stopped in the rec room, so I knew it was serious. Sitting around the table were Chiron, (In wheelchair form), the head counselor for cabin 19, Lucky Distefano, and one of the Athena campers, Aaren Hope. She looked me up and down. "She'll do." "I'll do for what?" I asked "We have been informed of a new threat gathering against Olympus." Chiron said. "What?! Who?" I must have sounded pretty frantic, because Stella put her hand on my shoulder. "It's probably nothing. There's a daughter of Ares that left camp a few nights ago, and we'd gotten information she was trying to gather allies. We didn't think much of it, until a daughter of Lyssa dissapeared from camp last night. Encase this turns out to be a real problem, we need to be ready. So, we're forming a group of our own." Stella turned to Aaren. She nodded then looked at me. "I'm Aaren, in case you didn't know. I'm leading this team. My first choice would have been Stella, but she can't do it so she recommended you in her place." She looked me over again. "I guess you'll work." "Glad to here you have so much faith in me." I muttered. Stella rolled her eyes "You'll do great." "We'll leave you three to it then." Chiron said. Then he and Stella left. "You're the Daughter of Erebus, right?" Lucky asked. I nodded. I was sort of used to the celebrity at this point- I was the only demigod child of the Primordial Diety of darkness, Erebus, and one of the only demigod children of all of the Primordials. "Yes, and I'm a daughter of Athena and your a son of Tyche. Now let's get started." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Collaboration Category:Nickystellar Category:Rena Taylor Category:JUSTICE Category:Jessica Stele